Phenolic resin is widely used as binding agent with high carbon yield in many applications such as carbon containing refractory and carbon-carbon composites. Phenolic resin converts to brittle solid mass called resit during curing process (above 200° C.) and then with increasing the temperature it converts to carbonaous phase (residual carbon) which it is responsible for final carbon binding in such structures. However certain drawbacks of residual carbon of phenolic resin cause limiting application of phenolic resin as binding agent. Basically these drawbacks arise from glassy structure of residual carbon which results in low mechanical strength and poor oxidation resistance versus graphite phase structure. Thus, the formation of graphite phase after heating process in residual carbon of resin overcomes above shortcomings in respect to properties of residual carbon of phenolic resin.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to incorporate the formation of graphite phase in residual carbon by introducing carbon nano materials as graphitizing agents in the matrix of phenolic resin. The formation of graphite phase in this structure facilitates a plurality of superior properties of graphite into glassy carbon resulting in improving residual carbon properties of phenolic resin.